


Поцелуи ангела не дарят ямочки

by Strawberry_min



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Demon, Flaff, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romance, angel - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_min/pseuds/Strawberry_min
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	1. Иначе бы демон весь был в них...

Ангелы. Вот что возникает в голове у обыкновенного человека, когда он сталкивается с этим словом? Образ смиренного божества, которое в белых одеяниях дарует смертным благословение и исцеление. Если человек чудесным образом излечивался, то ему с улыбкой говорили, мол, ангел поделился благодатью, избавляя от грехов. Правда Кроули не согласен с тем, исцелялись ли люди окончательно от грехов, но история не очень уж и ценит мнение одного-единственного демона.  
Людей, у которых ямочки на щеках, часто называли «поцелованные ангелом». Хотя ни один ангел ещё не сознался в своей любвеобильности к человеческим созданиям, так что это скорее выдумка людей. Демон как-то раз спросил у Азирафаэля, скольких людей он умудрился поцеловать, на что получил робкую улыбку и ответ «чуть меньше сотни». Вот только у действительно целованных ангелом людей не было ямочек. Так что человечество и тут напридумывало себе сказок.  
Но вот один факт все ещё оставался фактом — касания ангелов действительно имеют своеобразную силу. Нет, они не даруют нечеловеческую мощь, какие-то выдающиеся способности, но тому, кого эфирное создание всё-таки осчастливило прикосновением, ловил просто неописуемое озарение, гармонию и внутреннее спокойствие.  
Только это имело один существенный недостаток — касания ангелов к демонам были не столь приятны. От неких ангельских озарений Кроули хотелось просто вырвать всё своё естество, а от внезапного вдохновения залечь на несколько суток мертвым пластом. Это не было болезненным, просто для всей демонической сущности это слишком неестественно. Любимцы Богини не должны касаться адских созданий, но Кроули тоже был её любимчиком. Поэтому судьба приставила к выдающемуся падшему одного-единственного ангела, чьих касаний ему хватит ещё на следующие шесть тысяч лет.

Когда Азирафаэль проводит пальцами по щеке демона, тот чуть жмурился. Внутри него рождалось тепло, которое медленно расползалось к конечностям. Со временем он привык к тому, что такое вот ангельское нечто выпало на его голову. Да и спорить с тем, что это в какой-то степени приятно, он не мог.  
Действительно же приятно!  
Вот только чем чаще его касался ангел, тем больше он ощущал, как его демоническое отступает на второй план. Он чувствовал себя неописуемо влюблённым, что его порой откровенно раздражало.  
Нет, он любил Азирафаэля. И тот его любил. Да более того, после апокалипсиса они как-то слишком быстро сошлись, став неким недо бромансом. Лишь потому, что для обычных друзей они слишком сильно были привязаны друг к другу. Рефлексировать о том, насколько это правильно или нет, никто из них не стал. Дьявол, да они вместе уже шесть тысяч лет, за это время только самый тупой не влюбится в эту непутёвую ангельскую задницу. Кроули, к счастью или нет, не был тупым.  
И влюбился чуточку раньше.  
Как отреагировали небесные создания? Да никак. Нет, они, конечно, хотели уничтожить их, стереть с лица земли, но вот только… Упс, оплошность, у них это ни черта не получилось. Богиня хранит своих любимцев.

Азирафаэль был настолько светлым, что порой Кроули хотелось облачить бедного в чёрное, лишь бы тот перестал так явно светиться. Его любовь, когда ту больше не нужно было скрывать, сочилась просто неописуемо ярким небесным светом, отчего змею хотелось шипеть и нацепить поверх одной пары солнцезащитных очков вторую.

Если кажется, что касания ангела влияют только на внутреннюю гармонию, то это не так. Да, Азирафаэль невольно менял Кроули и внешне. Тот всё меньше хмурился, хотя всеми лицевыми мышцами пытался скроить стрёмную рожу. Но самое болезненное, по мнению демона, происходило с его волосами.  
Адские создания после падения не обладали шикарными шевелюрами. Вот как уложило это в своё время, так и носят. Нет, Кроули, конечно, был явным модником на весь ад. Его причёски менялись от одной человеческой эпохи к другой, вот только вся шелковистость — лишь умелые уловки цирюльников и парикмахеров. Тонна различных масел, гелей, прочей травяной фигни затрачивалось на то, чтобы соломенные волосы демона лежали достойно. И его это вполне устраивало, он же не ангел!  
Стоило вспомнить о том, насколько шелковисты и ухожены волосы некоторых эфирных, то Кроули хотелось немного поработать адским пламенем, подсушив эту мерзость.  
Вот только однажды его солома всего лишь разочек попала в руки к Азирафаэлю. Тогда демон попрощался с непослушностью и ломкостью. Увы, теперь он мог похвастаться густой и просто нереально ухоженной гривой, отчего ему становилось тошно. Ангел же ликовал, когда заканчивал расчесывание медных волос.  
— Вот теперь намного лучше, — каждый раз заканчивал одной и той же фразой Азирафаэль, а демон лишь тихо вздыхал. Он не мог сказать ангелу, что ему нравится его сухая и ломкая шевелюра, и ему не нужно её постоянно исцелять. Но стоит посмотреть в эти небесно-голубые глаза, искрящиеся любовью и счастьем, Кроули падал. И вновь позволял ловким пальцам поглаживать его там, где только захочется.

Демон размяк. Размяк настолько, что хотелось просто с размаху залететь в котёл к грешникам и хлебнуть грехов на брудершафт. Но в аду ему были не рады, а на земле порочных людишек не варят в собственном соку. А могли бы! Неплохая идея для новомодного стартапа!  
Раз внутренний мир терпел сокрушительный проигрыш касаниям, то можно было отвоевать хотя бы внешние изменения. Так что Кроули шёл к самому паршивому парикмахеру и красил волосы в разные цвета. Выходя из салона, он ощущал приятную сухость волос и демоническим щелчком возвращал свой натуральный цвет. Такие походы дарили ему ощущения обновлённости.  
Ммм, как будто только вчера пал. Превосходно.

И радость демона живёт ровно до вечера. Ангел дуется, ворчит, ругает Кроули. И вновь начинает расчёсывать сухие волосы.  
— Ну пожалуйста, ну оставь! — Молит адское создание, но небесный непреклонен. Он хочет одарить своего возлюбленного всей благодатью и любовью, которую только может источать. Кроули почти плачет, но неизменно обнимает своего ангела. Слишком любит. Противно даже.  
К слову, поцелуи ангела не дарят ямочки. Определённо нет, иначе бы демон весь был в них.

А приносят ли демонические касания тьму в сердце и какое-то ощущение безысходности ангелу? Кроули спрашивает это однажды у Азирафаэля, но тот пожимает плечами, мол, никогда ничего подобного не чувствовал. Ему от касаний демона хорошо. Порой даже слишком.  
Да, ангел не врал. Иначе бы его щеки так предательски не пунцовели.  
Поцелуи демона тоже не ранили. К сожалению, любовь внутри адского создания жила по-настоящему ангельская, которая в адском пламени не горит, да в святой воде не тонет. Порой Кроули уж хотелось проверить, а вдруг святая земля ему больше пятки не сжигает, а освященная водица не грозит ему неминуемой гибелью. Вот только Азирафаэль не даёт, обнимая того крепче.  
Эх, как жить, если даже порисковать не дают? Он долго над этим не рефлексирует, забываясь в ангельских губах. Всё-таки да, ангельские поцелуи приятны. Пожалуй, от них он бы ни за что не отказался.

Азирафаэль прекрасно ощущал, как менялся его возлюбленный. Как из вечно недовольного эдемского змея он превращался в ласкового ужика. Ангел понимал, что таким изменениям он противится всем своим естеством, вот только небесное создание не могло себя контролировать. Он дарил свою любовь людям, когда не мог дарить её одному-единственному существу, которого по-настоящему любил.  
Сейчас ангел с улыбкой вспоминал всё то время, которое было до апокалипсиса. То, как их с Кроули встречи оседали в глубине его души. А сейчас ему хотелось излучать всю нежность настолько сильно, что он невольно начинал светиться сам. Казалось, что его любви в таком сиянии хватит, чтобы зажечь не одну звезду в какой-то далёкой галактике, но он даровал это всё непослушному змею, который в миллионный раз пополз творить свои демонические дела и вновь одаривать парикмахера работой. Азирафаэль уже и не убирает расчёску.

Ангел действительно упрям. Он понимал, что вся его любовь, особенно в таком объёме, хоть и приятна демону, но совсем не то, что он привык получать. К сожалению, эфирное создание не умеет делать что-то другое, кроме как творить чудеса и дарить свою нежность. И в какой-то момент это погрузило в настоящие раздумья, от которых бы сошло с ума не одно поколение людских философов. Ему нужно было вести себя немного иначе, нежели он ведёт себя сейчас. И его упрямость сейчас заключалась в том, что вот уже несколько месяцев он изучает тонну книг о том, как вообще можно сделать своего демона счастливым.  
Не то, что тот был несчастен, вот только долго их отношения не протянут, если ангел ничего не предпримет. Он так искренне считал.

И вот в очередной вечер, который Азирафаэль проводил за книгами, а змей ползал по своим змеиным делам, закончился тем, что ангел так и не нашёл ничего подходящего. Снова. Это очень расстраивало небесное создание, отчего он начинал чисто по-человечески заедать проблемы.  
Кроули, собственно, в свою очередь стал замечать, что ангел заметно круглеет. Не то, что это было чем-то плохим, но за 6000 лет Азирафаэль не сильно прибавлял в весе. Это настораживало.  
— У тебя всё хорошо, ангел? — Поинтересовался после очередной вылазки демон, чем немного смутил ангела. Это не смогло улизнуть от внимательного взора.  
— А, ну да, почему ты спросил? — Азирафаэль и сам понимал, что вполне себе рождает, как минимум, несколько причин поинтересоваться. Вот уже несколько вечеров он проводит в компании книг, пока Кроули решает свои проблемы. Это его расстраивает. Похоже, что их отношения уже начали трещать по швам.  
— Уставший ты больно и… — На последнем слове демон осёкся. Он не знал, обидится ли его ангел, если он ему прямо скажет, что тот заметно попухлел. Он не хотел бы, чтобы это рождало в небесном создании несуществующие комплексы.  
— И рассеянный? О, дорогой мой, в магазине что-то столько дел на меня свалилось, я немного перетрудился, — внезапно для себя почти соврал Азирафаэль. Дело в том, что дела были, и их стало больше, но вот они как раз и не выматывали, в отличие от его небольшого исследования.  
— Ты же можешь всем этим не заниматься вручную. Чудеса тебе на что? — Чуть нахмурился Кроули. Так как он был все ещё в обличии змеи, то мог позволить себе заползти на любимые колени, сворачиваясь в тугие кольца и мягко возгрузить свою голову в тёплую ладонь.  
— Не все вещи нужно решать чудом, дорогой. Нужно и самим поработать, иначе смысла в этом не будет, — продолжил настаивать ангел, на что демон лишь тихо зашипел, но совершенно беззлобно. Азирафаэль всегда был немного чудным в делах, которые касались книжного магазина. Он таскал книги в ручную, а не перемещал их привычным чудом, вместо того, чтобы заставить компьютер всё заполнить, он вносил все записи о книгах сам. В какой-то момент поглаживания чешуйчатого тела стали какими-то странными. Кроули, прикрывший глаза от ласки, распахнул их ровно в тот момент, когда теплые пальцы замерли где-то чуть ниже его головы.  
— Что-то ты не договариваешь, ангел, — тихо прошипел змей, повернув голову и смотря своими глазами прямо в глаза Азирафаэля. — От проблем в книжном ты никогда не добавлял себе дополнительную порцию блинчиков вечерами.  
— Ох, ты уже и это знаешь, — искренне удивился ангел, тяжело вздыхая. — Наверное не стоит скрывать это от тебя.  
Последняя фраза заставила демона напрячься всем телом. То, что его любимый ангел что-то скрывал от него, уже было новостью, причём не очень хорошей. Он чуть приподнялся на хвосте, медленно сползая на соседнее место на диване, переходя в человеческое обличие.  
— Чего скрывать, а? — Напрягся Кроули, стараясь не выдавать жгучее волнение в груди. С тех пор, как их отношения перешли на новый уровень, он не ощущал ничего подобного. Неприятно.  
— Я понимаю, что ты демон и… — Ангел мялся, отчего непутёвый демонический мозг начинал додумывать всякую ерунду. — Нам бы стоило немного изменить наши отношения.  
— В каком это смысле? — Нетерпеливо перебил змей, вот только это ничуть не смутило ангела, и тот продолжил.  
— Ну, я понимаю, что тебе не всегда приятно моё… Моя… Ну, — в какой-то момент Азирафаэль вновь начал запинаться, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и выдать то, что он думает. — Я понимаю, что твоя демоническая натура не совсем восприимчива к моей любви. Мне кажется, что я тебя утомляю таким большим количеством добра и света. Я прочёл очень много книг, в которых говорится, что ангельская благодать в принципе может сильно навредить тебе.  
Кроули молча слушал то, что говорил ангел. В какой-то момент внутри вновь неприятно скрутило, но после последней фразы всю тяжесть будто рукой сняло.  
Вот же глупенький…  
— А? Ну зачем ты так сразу, — насупился ангел. — Я люблю тебя, от чего и волнуюсь. Что же в этом глупого?  
Змей не хотел говорить этого вслух, но, видимо, всё-таки прошипел это. Но не было похоже, что Азирафаэля обидели его слова.  
— Знаешь, ты бы мог сам меня спросить, а не лезть в эти выдумки. Ты ведь понимаешь, кто всё это написал? — Кроули немного раздражённо выдохнул, потерев пальцами переносицу. — Люди, ангел. Они могли написать всё, что угодно, поэтому не обязательно им верить. Они искренне верят в существование монстров под кроватью, хотя там, чёрт возьми, всего лишь вековая пыль, которую они ленятся оттуда убирать. Они верят в то, что если трижды у зеркала произнести какое-то нелепое имя, то какая-то нечисть придёт по их душу. Я, конечно, не отрицаю, что и сам потешался над такими людишками не раз, но разве после этого им можно так уж и верить?  
Азирафаэль виновато кивнул, сцепив руки в замок. Действительно, так глупо. Он потратил несколько месяцев и столько сил на чтение откровенных выдумок, а потом ещё и начал мучить этим любимого демона.  
Да, бесподобный ангел, нечего сказать.

Кроули видел, как сокрушается его любимый, отчего с громким вздохом, притянул того к себе, обнимая. Тот так уже привычно прижался к нему ближе, теперь же утыкаясь ему куда-то в ключицу, отчего демон мягко погладил того по волосам. Ну почему ангелы такие наивные или ему просто достался самый наивный экземпляр?  
В любом случае… Кроули было даже приятно. Обычно в человеческих отношениях люди и не задумываются о комфорте партнёра, пока тот не начнёт как-то внешне проявлять недовольство. Тут же ангел позаботился об его комфорте, проштудировал тонну, а то и две глупых книг. И всё ради того, чтобы демону было с ним хорошо.  
Да, он размяк, ибо такое ему нравится. Ему нравится эта ангельская забота, пускай она так невыносимо размягчает его демоническое естество.

Как же им ещё многое предстоит понять друг о друге, научиться жить в этом новом мире, который, раз не уничтожен, то начнёт стремительно развиваться, нервируя демона новыми примочками.  
Ну, раз немыслимый замысел подразумевает именно такое развитие их жизней, то и нет смысла сопротивляться. 

Остаётся только жить.


	2. Но дают согреться в момент, когда замёрз...

Человеческие праздники всегда казались ангелу чем-то странным. Вот люди дружной толпой мчатся к площади, где происходит какое-то нелепое, но притягательно-яркое представление. Вот уже в другом веке божьи создания поют песни на улицах. Не то, чтобы Азирафаэль был против такого, скорее наоборот. Люди готовили просто чудесные вкусности в такие дни, от которых было невозможно удержаться. Особенно, когда с самого шумного празднества тебе эти сладости притаскивает один не безызвестный демон. В небесной канцелярии поговаривали, что многие шумные людские мероприятия — дело рук адских отродий. Вот только это активно оспаривал Кроули, ссылаясь на то, что если бы всё это было рук его коллег, то было бы намного веселее. Азирафаэль искренне верил в то, что самые веселые праздники действительно дело рук его персонального демона, тот просто не всегда сознавался.  
Когда к ангелу в очередной раз заглянули дети, распевая рождественские песенки, Азирафаэль просто добро улыбался, одаривая детей сладостями. Кроули же, сидящий на диване в глубине помещения, всё также неизменно шипел, что ангельское создание опять перепутал праздники. На деле, мужчине было всё равно, путал он что-то или нет. Он наслаждался тем, что все улицы вокруг его книжного магазинчика наполнялись счастьем и любовью. Пускай он и понимал, что такое раздражало сидящего у него демона.  
— Дьявол, почему люди порой такие невыносимо мерзкие? — Шипел Кроули, на что его возлюбленный лишь благоговейно улыбался. — Как мне творить гадости, когда все такие приторно счастливые?  
— Дорогой, тебе уже и не обязательно мучить людей, ты же знаешь, — так привычно и в который раз повторил Азирафаэль, слыша в ответ лишь непонятно шипение.  
— Я делал это шесть тысяч лет. Это то, что выходит у меня лучше всего, — упрямо твердил Кроули, а ангел и не возражал. Все равно пакости чуть размякшего демона уже не были столь серьёзны, так что люди даже и достойны парочки недоразумений.

Когда змей привычно пополз портить всем настроение, поднимая своё, Азирафаэль устроился в излюбленном кресле с книгой. Он всё пытался на досуге понять, в чём прелесть всех этих празднеств. Запасаясь просто тонной томов, он начал изучать самый близкий по человеческому календарю праздник — Рождество. Нет, конечно, он прекрасно с ним знаком! Немыслимо, чтобы добросовестный ангел забыл про такое событие! Вот только человеческий мир был удивителен. Они праздновали этот день совершенно по разному и, более того, в разные дни! Вот в таком он точно путался, но уже и смирился. Поэтому просто раскрыл приятное издание рождественских рассказов Диккенса, продолжая анализировать.  
В прошлом году к нему заявилась женщина из магазинчика ниже по улице. Она искренне недоумевала, почему Азирафаэль не украсил здание книжного магазина. Тогда ангел смотрел на неё со всем непониманием. Он находил дизайн своего пристанище более, чем привлекательным, отчего замечание казалось каким-то абсурдным.  
Но вот именно в этом году он задумался.  
Когда он прогуливался по улицам Лондона, то заметил, как сильно все преобразилось к предстоящему празднику. Миллион огоньков, разноцветных украшений просто усыпали здания. Обычно угрюмые люди становились счастливее, стоило им посмотреть на всю красоту. Ангел же оставался ангелом, даже после произошедшего апокалипсиса, отчего ему захотелось, чтобы и от его магазинчика люди приходили в этот неуловимый восторг.

В тот день он купил просто неимоверное количество украшений. Так много, что продавец предложил Азирафаэлю доставку в его магазин, ибо мужчина сам один все не дотащит. Пускай он и мог щелкнуть пальцами, отправляя всё в свою обитель, но в человеческом мире нужно быть аккуратнее с чудесами. Поэтому курьер добродушно отвёз всё до книжного.  
Вторым этапом подготовки было, собственно, само украшения здания. С этим Азирафаэль тянул очень долго. От Кроули не скрылось то, что внезапно в книжном магазине появилось шесть огромных коробок. Не скрылось и то, что эти коробки ангел почему-то постоянно обходил стороной. Любопытство взяло над змием вверх, отчего он заполз в небольшое отверстие прямо в пучину украшений.   
Сказать, что Кроули испугался — ничего не сказать. Когда в его мягкое змеиное тело впились острые лампочки-снежинки, он был готов развоплотиться прямо в коробке. К счастью, он смог достаточно быстро выбраться, обломав часть острых пластиковых украшений.  
Азирафаэль около часа бился с демоном за то, чтобы обработать царапины, которые в человеческом обличии выглядели вполне внушительно.  
— Ну и зачем? — Поинтересовался Кроули, когда Азирафаэль прошёлся смоченной в перекиси ватой по царапинам. — Зачем ты купил эту кучу человечессского хлама, ангел?  
Демон хоть и был существом нечеловеческим, но за шесть тысяч лет физическая оболочка ощущалась слишком хорошо, чтобы быть терпимой к боли.  
— Мне хотелось, чтобы мой магазин вызывал у людей улыбку. Я же ангел, мне важно ощущать счастье, — признался мужчина, убирая использованную вату. Кроули же недовольно зашипел, вставая с дивана и возвращаясь к коробкам. Одна самая верхняя с громким стуком была поставлена на чайный столик, а после из неё слишком грубо стали извлекать те или иные украшения.  
— Ты собираешься вешать в книжном это? — Он брезгливо поднял двумя пальцами золотую ниточку, на которой болтался пухлощекий ангелочек с волнистыми волосами и в белой тунике. — Ты соскучился по своим коллегам?  
— Представляешь, люди нас такими представляют! — Отвёл тему Азирафаэль, забирая аккуратно из рук украшение, оставляя то лежать на своих ладонях. — Я носил подобное лишь при создании мира. А люди считают, что это наше повседневное одеяние.  
— А ты ожидал, что они изобразят ангелов в смешных костюмах с бабочкой? — Кроули вскинул брови, смотря на ангела. Тот же чуть не задохнулся от возмущения.  
— В смысле, смешных? Не думал, что тебе неприятен мой вкус, — Азирафаэль осторожно вернул ангелочка в коробку, поправляя мишуру.  
— Я к тому, что для людей это странно. Они не сильно рефлексируют на тему того, что носят ангелы. Как придумали, так и оставили, — демон плюхнулся обратно на диван, беря в руки ёлочный шарик. — К счастью, они не додумались делать украшения с демонами. Уже страшно представить, в каких нарядах они бы представили нас.  
— Ну явно не солнцезащитных очках, дорогой, — ангел всё ещё продолжал немного обижаться, за что его слишком быстро обвили в тугие кольца гибким телом.   
Азирафаэль не возражал, ощущая своего возлюбленного так близко, принимая не демонически нежные извинения.

Азирафаэль медленно приоткрыл входную дверь, посмотрев на тёмную улицу. Никого не было видно. Да и кто может быть в такую метель, особенно в три часа ночи. Именно это время и выбрал ангел, чтобы украсить книжный магазин. Он, конечно, понимал, что люди не занимаются этим ночью, но сейчас Азирафаэль просто… Боялся привлечь к себе лишнее внимание.  
На улице бушевала вьюга. Острые как бритвы снежинки неприятно хлестали по лицу, отчего что-то рассмотреть было проблематично. Ангел не привык к такому. Обычно в такую погоду он сидел в тёплом и уютном книжном магазине, попивая ароматный чай с травами. Но сейчас он был настроен решительно.   
Коробка стояла на крыльце, а само небесное создание оценивало масштаб того, что предстоит сделать.  
Час назад он послал сообщение Кроули. Вот только демон ответил ему отказом, отчего ангел невольно расстроился. Ему было бы намного приятнее, если бы возлюбленный составил ему компанию в его затее. Вот только принуждать он того не хотел. Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул. Он так надеялся ощутить то самое человеческое чувство нежности и Рождества, когда занимаешься украшением вместе с дорогим существом.  
Холодный ветер неприятно морозил спину. Ангел вновь осмотрелся, а после, вдохнув полной грудью, выпустил свои крылья. В отличие от кожи, те не были столь чувствительны к непогоде. В какой-то степени было даже приятно ощущать, как сквозь перья проходит холодный воздух. Сам Азирафаэль был в тепле, отчего этот контраст даже начинал нравиться.

Нужно украсить. Он наклонился к коробке, беря моток гирлянд. Нужно было зацепить за небольшой выступ на краю и, постепенно закрепляя, вести до подобного выступа около крыльца. Небесное создание принесло стремянку, аккуратно забираясь, но тут же слезая, понимая, что та слишком неустойчивая.  
— Дьявол, только не говори мне, что после моего отказа ты и не подумал отказываться от этой ужасной затеи? — Знакомый голос звучал чуть приглушённо, но ангел прекрасно его расслышал. Внутри всё приятно сжалось, а на губах расцвела трепетная улыбка.  
— Кроули, — обернулся ангел. Так привычно за все эти шесть тысяч лет демон приходит к нему в моменты, когда небесное создание захлёстывает отчаянием.  
— Даже крылья раскрыл, посмотрите на него, — недовольно протянул Кроули, но всё же подошёл ближе.   
Ангел приподнял крыло, пуская его к стремянке, и тот ловко вскарабкался чуть ли на на самый верх. Азирафаэль ухватился за лестницу, удерживая ту от падения. Расправив свои крылья, он своеобразно укрывал возлюбленного от порывов ветра и снега. Демон ловко зацепил край гирлянды, закрепляя ту. Ему было неприятно от того, как снег от каждого движения забивается в рукава, отчего змий тихо шипел.  
Он ловко ползал по зданию на стремянке, развешивая все украшения так, как было удобно его ангелу. Самому же это не очень нравилось, отчего он периодически шипел, посматривая на умилённого Азирафаэля. Этот нежный взгляд проникал ему в его чёрную душу, заставляя рвано вздыхать. Вот и кто сказал, что любовь — изобретение ангелов, раз она его постоянно толкает на такие поступки, которые многие в здравом уме делать бы не собирались.   
А демон делал, причём постоянно.

Когда змий приклеил последнюю снежинку, то уже не мог нормально шевелиться. От того, что всё это время он ползал в снегу, который засыпался ему просто во все щели, начиная там неприятно таять, он замёрз.   
Его человеческое тело пробивал озноб, поэтому, стоило ему встать на тротуар, как его резко передёрнуло. Ангел осторожно сомкнул крылья над их головами, отчего хоть бушующая метель не добивала бедного Кроули.  
Затащив возлюбленного в книжный, мужчина стремительно метнулся в конец магазина, включая электрочайник и выуживая из какой-то коробки широкий плед.  
Демон же дрожаще фыркнул, щелкая пальцами, высушивая одежду, вот только теплее от этого не стало. Он хотел было начать ворчать, но его настолько сильно заморозило, что он просто сидел на диване, хмурясь, стуча зубами. Теперь уже Азирафаэль сотворил чудо, отчего ранее одетый в излюбленное чёрное Кроули оказался в каком-то пушистом и мешковатом свитере, который определённо был не в его вкусе, а после его ещё и укутали в плед.  
— Боже, да ты ледяной, — заявил ангел, стоило ему коснуться губами щеки ворчащего создания.  
— Возрадуйся, ангел, ты умудрился заморозить создание преисподней. Я сдаюсь, — наигранно сокрушался Кроули, на что Азирафаэль чуть недовольно фыркнул, внезапно загребая к себе демона в объятия. Тот не успел и слова сказать, как небесное создание скользнуло к нему под плед, прижимая к себе так сильно, что замёрзшее человеческое тело ощущало тепло и невольно к нему тянулось.  
— Ты хоть доволен? А то я мог бы там замёрзнуть и развоплотиться, — тихо спросил мужчина, прикрыв глаза, невольно млея от того, как ему становилось теплее. Мягкие пальцы Азирафаэля излюбленно зарылись в его волосы, легонько путаясь в них, отчего демон невольно наслаждался.  
— Я бы тебе не дал, дорогой, — с улыбкой ответил ангел, добавляя. — Спасибо тебе.

Поцелуи ангела определённо не дарят ямочки, но они дают согреться, когда замёрз. И ради этих ласковых касаний демон готов был терпеть любую прихоть любопытного ангела, который, как и он, слишком долго пробыл на земле.  
Но никто из них не жалел.


End file.
